The present invention relates to an arrangement for locking the ignition key of a motor vehicle via a swivellable selector lever of an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle, the selector lever being lockable in selector lever selecting positions P, R, N, D, 3, 2, 1 by a spring-loaded pressure rod longitudinally guided in the selector lever, and being releasable from the locking by a pressing-down of the pressure rod.
A locking arrangement of this type is shown in German Patent Document DE 39 11 570 C1. A sensor signal for the position of the ignition key is entered into a logic element which controls a lifting magnet. The lifting magnet adjusts a catch into whose indentations a locking member of the selector lever engages. In a known manner, the swivellable selector lever can be mechanically locked in positions P=parking, R=reverse gear, N=neutral position, D=drive (driving), 2=2nd gear, 1=1st gear. By means of such a locking, it is to be achieved that the ignition key cannot be withdrawn during the drive but only in the P position, and also that in the P position a swivelling of the selector lever and thus a preselecting of transmission gears is impossible.
It is an object of the invention to provide a purely mechanically operating, simple ignition key locking system.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides an arrangement for locking the ignition key of a motor vehicle via a swivellable selector lever of an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle, the selector lever being lockable in selector lever selecting positions P, R, N, D, 3, 2, 1 by a spring-loaded pressure rod longitudinally guided in the selector lever, and being releasable from the locking by a pressing-down of the pressure rod. The arrangement comprises a swivel lever rotatably disposed on a swivel shaft of the selector lever, a bowden cable operatively coupled to the ignition key, and a check lever pivotally connected with the bowden cable and engageable with the swivel lever. The pivotal connection of the check lever is parallel to the swivel shaft of the selector lever. The check lever is responsive to turning of the ignition key to swivel the swivel lever such that in the selecting position P of the selector lever, the swivel lever prevents the pressing-down of the pressure rod.
When a bowden cable is fastened to an ignition key which is pivotally connected in a check lever disposed in parallel to the swivel axis of the selector lever, and via it, a swivel lever swivels under a pressure rod of the selector lever, a locking of the selector lever can be achieved on a purely mechanical basis by means of the ignition key.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.